Fang Paw's Mission
by little.ashyangel
Summary: The Girls have just saved countless lives and now, Fang Paw is needed to find a crystal that's could turn the war with the Darkness and the Light forever. But the world she goes into to find it, is hostile and dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Chap 1- The Mission**

Maya sat up, she glanced around and saw that she was in a grassy field, the start sky above her. She glanced around, extremely confused. _What's going on_ she thought _the last thing I remember was going to bed._

She glanced up as she sensed a change in the air. A light appeared and drew closer, revealing LA. The link to Fang Paw and the writer in the main world. Wherever the heck that was. LA was almost made purely of light in a physical form. Her strapless white dress always had words and phrases appearing and fading on it, if Fang Paw squinted hard enough she'd be able to pick her name out occasionally. LA's eyes were endless pools of a shade of the lightest grey Maya had seen, and her hair was made of dark silver light, _**Hello little one **_Maya smiled at the voice, easily calmed by the woman's presence **_I hate to do this. But I must ask for you to help me._**

Maya perked up and immediately transformed into Fang Paw,"What is it," her whole body was a buzz of excitement, her tail twitching and her K-9 ears straining to catch every completely unspoken words,"I'd be happy to."

LA moved her white arm in front of her and in a small flash of light, a silver chain appeared in the palm of her hand, at the end hung a crystal fragment. It was pure white, the length of Fang Paw's pinkie and twice the width, shaped like a prism with two triangular ends. **_Take this._**

"What is it," asked Fang Paw gazing at the item as it was dropped her hand.

LA gave a faint smile,**_It is a fragment of moonlight that was reflected in a body of water and then struck by lightning._**

Fang Paw's eyebrow immediatly went up as she slipped the chain over her head and around her neck,"How is that even possible?"She shivered at the cold metal touching her warm skin.

LA chuckled, **_Trust me young one it is no easy feet and it is the only sample I have._** The light being pointed at the rock, **_This shall allow me to see you everywhere you go and watch over you. I need you to go to a different dimension and get more._**

"Why send me alone? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind going alone, but isn't kinda dangerous to just send one soldier?"

**_You are _NOT_ a soldier _**LA snapped and became angry. Her hair lifting up with her sharply growing power and her eyes glowing brighter. Fang Paw gulped and took a step back. Almost as instant as the anger had been there it was gone, just remorse for scaring the young girl. **_I apologize little one. I did not mean to snap at you._**

Fang Paw was shaking a little,"I-I get it. Not a soldier, got it," she shook herself so her tail and ears puffed up,"I'm a Agent of the planet Prem!"

LA smiled warmly, **_Yes, you are. I'm only sending you because I fear that gathering all of you in one spot might draw more attention from the darkness _**Fang Paw let a growl eerily from her throat and a hand flew to a space just a few centimeters below her collar bone, **_The single fragment also only works for the wearer. If I sent more than one of you I couldn't see all but one of you. It just comes down to safety._**

Fang Paw nodded,"Okay. That answers that."

LA continued,**_ I also need to change... Well... you._**/,she quickly explained with Fang Paw's look of apprehension, **_It will just be a future version of you, you'll have you memories of now, but no future event. Also, your body's sense memory will vastly improve as will your level of fighting. You shall be stronger, and it's much safer for me to do it now than hoping the time and space difference will do it for you._**

Fang Paw bit her lip,"Well, okay. As long as I can go back to normal."

**_of course _**LA chuckled and waved her hand in an arc, Fang Paw gave a yelp of shock as her clothes changed into a very similar version of Artemis' but white, and her ears and tail turned snow white as well,"I'm must not be really going for stealth, am I," the young girl joked.

LA snorted,**_Fang Paw, all you simply must do is remember what to do._**

Fang Paw thought for a moment, she closed her eyes, she reopened them and pushed the P of her insignia. The costume faded black, then created cloth over both her ears and tail,"And my name isn't Fang Paw in this from," she reminded her linker,"It Phantom. It's strange, there's a block on some of these memories and I can't see them-"

**_For you protection _**LA told her, **_it is a very powerful thing to know the future_**.

Phantom shrugged,"So, I have four forms? This is what I'm getting from the memories but I can't quite see it..."

LA nodded, **_Yes, your normal human form, the costumed form with ears and tail, your wolf form, and then a were-form._**

Phantom opened her mouth to say something, but a dark presence was alerted to her. She created a Sai-sword,"Something's here!"

LA hissed and turned her head in the direction Phantom was pointing, **_It is the shadow beast version of you!_**

A thick black smog billowed into the small field, a crackling vioce, eerily similar to Phantom's invaded their ears as it laughed. Phantom growled and took a step forward, but LA flew in front of her. **No! **Phantom sprang back, and a portal appeared in a glowing white light a few feet away, **_Get out of here_**, LA ordered, **_You cannot afford an injury!_**

Phantom nodded an her Sai sword dissipated and she turned and bolted for the portal. Hot, searing pain takes across her back.

**_Keep running! _**Phantom stumbled but didn't fall, she heard something metal sink into the ground behind her, most likely the weapon that had just bitten into her back. Phantom managed to look out of the corner of her eye as she turned her head, all she saw was the red slowly increasing on her back, and a white light forming a wall behind her. She heaved out a grunt as she launched herself into the giant mass of swirling light.

**THANK YOU- PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2- Take My Hand**

Phantom felt herself falling in the bright light around her. It made her stomach do flips, had she been Fang Paw, she probably would've gotten sick. She slowed her breathing and cleared her mind, at first she tried to create her wings, to picture them attached to her back and beating with all their strength to control her descent. Instead with their presence, a sharp pain broke across her back and mind. Phantom let out a yelp,"Okay," she muttered as she kept falling in the portal,"No wings..."

She saw her exit point, a black hole that led to somewhere without a lot of electricity... Or maybe none at all. Phantom bit her lip, she could see it was raining, she straitened herself to where she was falling head first. She shook her head trying to clear it.

She saw a tower... A large island of land that rivaled it in size. It wasn't a hill, that was easily determined, it was probably a Mesa. Phantom gulped,"So aim for that."

That's when everything went to hell in a hand basket. She felt her vision become fuzzy. The air pressure around her increased. She blacked out.

Renji had felt uneasy all day. He felt as if something was just waiting to spring out of its hiding place and attack the Seireitei. T_he threat from Sword Beasts must be messing with me_ Renji thought. He managed to get all of his paperwork done that evening and decided to talk a walk to ease himself. Unfortunately, he was so lost in thought so he didn't notice when it was dark, nor when the storm clouds rolled in. Renji sighed and turned back to head to the barracks when he sensed a spike in spiritual pressure.

His eyes shot up to the sky above the Seireitei, just above Sokyoku Hill. He watched in awe as a white light appeared and slowly grew. A loud noise was made as something shot from it. At first, Renji thought it was a firework or maybe what Ichigo had described as a shooting star. He looked closer, and gave a shocked grunt, it was a person.

Phantom opened her eyes hazily. She was falling towards the ground, her back was still burning. She was practically glowing from the portal, it's energy still seeping from her clothes. She saw the Mesa and aimed for it, directing her body. T_his is gonna hurt_.

She hit the ground, and rolled, rock and twigs tore into her skin. In fact, EVERYTHING hurt. Especially her shoulder, she landed on it. Phantom created a Sai-Sword as she was failing towards the edge. She grasped at the stone but still went over. As quick as Wally, she sunk her blade into the stone and held on for dear life with her hands. The rain poured down on her making her grip slippery. She let out a gasp and created another Sai-sword to sink into the stone. She craned her neck to look at her back. The red was still spreading. She drew in air and let out a scream as her hand slipped and used it to grasp the sword that was held in her other hand at a slightly higher height,"HELP," she screamed.

Renji had seen the girl land on Sokyoku Hill, he knew it was only a matter of time before everyone else recovered from the shock and sounded the alarms or got up to see what the commotion would be about. He turned to go report to Captain Kuchiki when he heard it.

"HELP," it was a shrill female voice, how it reached HIM, he had no clue,"HELP PLEASE! I'M GONNA FALL!"

Phantom's grip was slipping, she was crying and screaming. Everything was hurting and she didn't want to die, she launched herself up and scrabbled for better leverage on her sword. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions, her hands were cramping, her throat was getting sore. The rain. Ugh. The. Rain.

Just to make it worse, or add insult to injury, lightning started to flash over her head and thunder boomed across the sky. She screamed again as the lightning whizzed by her head, surly singing a few hairs. Her ears and tail pinned themselves to her body.

"HELP," she tried one more time, scrabbling. She head someone yelling, but they were far below her.

"Hey," her eyes flashed up. There was a man crouched near the edge, he was dressed in black, brown eyes, had tribal tattoos and deep red hair pulled back into a pony tail. Renji was almost shocked at her appearance, white hair in a ponytail with two K-9 ears and a white tail. A white shirt that showed her midrift that also left her shoulders bare, with white pants that stopped at her knees and white boots. Her white mask covered almost half her face made her dark green eyes pop. He reached down to her,"Name's Renji-Quick, take my hand."

Phantom made a grab for it, but missed,"No," she yelped, her sword snapped in half and she felt her stomach drop.

Renji eyes widened and it happened in slow motion,"No," he yelled and launched himself over the edge towards her.

They were falling. She was screaming.

Renji latched onto her and she clung to him,"Hold on," he yelled.

**merry christmas, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter- Found You

"Okay," Phantom yelled back, tightening her grip and praying Renji had at least an idea to save them. But, he didn't have any except to twist his body around so when they hit the side of the walls (that seemed to go around all the roads) and skidded on them, he'd take all the force of the blow.

When they stopped Phantom leapt off of Renji,"Hey," she shook him,"Renji! Wake up!"

The clacking of paddles on wood filled the air, so did yelling. She was running out of time. Renji groaned,"Ouch."

"Sit up," she jerked him up.

"Ow!," Renji yelled,"Hey! What's the big idea," he shouted at her,"I just saved you life- and THIS is how you repay me! By yanking me to pieces?"

Phantom rolled her eyes,"Oh quit being so melodramatic, now sit up real quick."

Renji sat up and Phantom checked his back, it was pretty tore up, but she was sure it wasn't as bad as her's,"What are you doin'?"

"Healing you," Phantom muttered, she formed the energy in her hands and started placing it in his back and allowing it to spread. She looked up,"Oh... It stopped raining..."

Renji let out a small pained sound,"Ah!"

"Don't be such a baby,"Phantom let the energy sink in and the wounds began to heal,"I promise it'll feel better soon."

"Hey," Renji craned his neck at her,"What's your name?"

"Phantom Wolf," she replied, the energy was fading, and Renji was almost healed,"There, you're pretty much done." /And I am BEAT!/

Renji turned to her,"Thanks. Say, are those ears and that tail real?"

"Yeah," she smiled and flicked her tail.

"Okay... "

"Trying not to freak out?"

"Maybe."

Phantom laughed and turned her back to him, glancing around for enemies. Renji let out a gasp. Three long, angry jagged red marks went down from a few inches away from the base of her neck to just below her shoulder blades. Her entire back was stained red from the blood- which was still seeping into her clothes.

"Hey," Renji cried out," You're injured!"

"Well what do you-" Phantom stopped mid-sentence. A loud screech was heard and Phantom turned on her heel. One of her swords in her hand, a large black figure with wings rammed into her. Phantom had been able to bring the sword up in time to block the Shadow Beast version of herself. Her sword hilt in one hand and her other hand pressed on the flat of the blade to make a more effective block. Renji watched in amazement as they were pushed about 100 meters ( ~1 football field).

Dark Phantom laughed maniacally as she pushed Phantom into a wall that was bordering a path at a T-Shaped intersection,"Yack," Phantom let out a pained noise as she collided with it and spat up a clear liquid. Phantom snarled and created her second sword, she slashed at the Shadow Beast.

Dark Phantom back flipped away and landed on top of the roof of a wall, she smirked,"found YOOOUUU," she sing-sanged.

Phantom snarled, pointing her blade at her,"How? How'd YOU get here? How are you even ME? LA had to change me..."

The shadow simply chuckled,"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The air around Phantom and her evil doppelgänger instantly intensified. Phantom looked around,"What in the hell..."

"It's our Spiritual Pressure," Dark Phantom chuckled,"Does you little Angel keep you in the dark on every little thing? Even when you're GOING to a different dimension with different rules?"

Phantom's Spritiual Pressre skyrocketed,"Shut. Your. Mouth," Phantom slashed the air with one of her swords,"Don't you dare talk about her," Phantom jumped at Dark Phantom, they collided and started to move away from the place they once stood.

Renji stood, still in shock, as he felt the two enormous spiritual pressures slowly move away. They almost rivaled a Captains, in fact they were just a bit above his own.

He sensed another presence on his right and turned, two women appeared, the shortest had short black-purple hair and two long braids wrapped in bandages. The other had her black hair in a braid that went around her neck in the front,"Captain Sui Feng! Captain Unohana!"

The woman with black hair hair, Captain Unohana, glanced down at the Lieutenant,"Lieutenant Abarai," she gracefully jumped down to him, Captain Sui-Feng following,"What exactly happened here? Are you wounded?"

"No ma'am, I'm fine," Renji looked at both woman carefully,"You see... I was out for a walk when that strange light appeared, and I saw a... girl... Fall out of it."

"A... Girl," Unohana questioned, a bit skeptical.

"Yes ma'am," Renji nodded,"Allow me to explain further..."

Phantom roared as Dark Phantom dug her claws into her white fur and skin. The white wolf-aniod swung her blade and caught the black Wolf's arm. The broke apart breathing hard and covered in wounds, Phantom had her back, a few cuts on her legs and one on her left arm. Dark Phantom had three slashes on her face from claws and one long gash on her stomach.

"Give up yet," Dark Phantom taunted.

Phantom bared her fangs and held her sword hilt level with her chest,"Never!"

"I see now," Captain Sui-Feng said after listening to Renji's explanation,"So this Phantom Wolf is fighting with an enemy here... I shall have my men capture her."

Renji shot up,"Now wait a minute-"

Sui-Feng glared at him,"Or would you rather me kill her...," Renji didn't awnser,"She is damaging the Seireitei which is unacceptable Lieutenant Abarai!"

Renji nodded,"Then allow me to accompany you. She might go more willingly if I am there."

"Alright," Captain Sui-Feng nodded, one of her men stepped out of the shadows,"Go get the others and alert the captains."

"Yes ma'am," the Stealth Force Soul-Reaper saluted and then flash-stepped away.

"Let's go," Sui-Feng began to head for the sounds of the fight.

**Please review! Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

Chapter - Submitting

Phantom locked her claws into Dark Phantom and tackled her to the ground. They slammed into the unforgiving earth and Phantom proceeded to punch Dark Phantom mercilessly talking after each hit,"Do... You... Submit?"

"NEVER,"Dark Phantom clawed Phantom's face, and Phantom jumped off her with a yell of pain, she clutched her furry face.

Dark Phantom leapt up and then at Phantom. She punched her once in the jaw and the slammed her claws across her face and Phantom let out a howl. Phantom get her legs under her and kicked the Shadow Beast off of her. Dark Phantom stopped herself from being sent a long ways by slamming her fist into the ground as she skidded. She shot a glare at Phantom, who was now standing up, wiping blood from her bottom muzzle,"Bitch," she spat.

"You're just calling yourself that," Dark Phantom taunted.

Phantom growled and created one of her Sai swords,"Bring it on then, if you are as good as me?"

Dark Phantom chuckled and created her own,"Ha," she pointed at herself with her clawed thumb,"I'm better!"

Phantom let out a shriek of rage as she leapt at her, sword raised!

Renji, most of Squad 2, Captain Sui-Feng, Ukitake, Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku flash stepped into the area surrounding the two fighting wolf-humanoids,"I thought you said that these were two human girls," the snowy-haired Captain Hitsugaya looked over at Renji.

Renji was shocked,"They were!"

Phantom let out a howl of rage and collided with Dark Phantom, their swords creating sparks as they were locked together. They broke apart and flash stepped away to a new spot and locked again. This repeated several times, one always stopping the other from running.

That's when the spiritual pressure rose up as the captains and lieutenants announced themselves. Phantom jumped away and glanced up at where the captains and lieutenants were standing on the wall next to her and Dark Phantom.

"Freeze," Sui-Feng's voice boomed out,"Stop this fighting at once! You are surrounded! Surrender!"

Phantom glared up at them and spotted Renji,"Eh, what do I have to loose...," she released her sword and it disappeared, her hands went up in the air,"I surrender."

Dark Phantom roared,"I will never submit," she raced at Phantom who, was so shocked her reaction time was significantly slowed.

Phantom and Dark Phantom both sensed something coming, and both jumped away from where they had been standing. Just in time, a roaring river of pink blades flashed in the area that Phantom had been standing and where Dark Phantom would have been.

Phantom looked up to where she saw a man with black hair and silver hair ornaments with a white scarf,"Captain Kuchiki," she heard some of the men surrounding her mutter. In a split second Phantom wa surrounded by men and women -who looked a lot like a setrotipical ninja- she raised her hands up in the air again and many of them latched onto her.

Dark Phantom was surrounded as well, she growled in anger and struck out with her sword but the men dodged it, the woman that had the short hair and braids shouted,"Subdue her!"

The men and women grabbed her, and Dark Phantom fought, but their numbers over powered her and they quickly had her arms pinned behind her back and in their death grip. Phantom's ears pricked at the sound of small bells and glanced up. There was a ferocious looking man with two others at his side -one man was bald with red marks at his eyes, the other had feathers near his right eye, and a little girl with pink hair...

The little girl jumped off of the black-haired man's back,"Stay here Yachiru."

The little girl smiled cheerfully,"Okay, Kenny!"

Then the three men were standing with the other captains and lieutenants,"What's goin on," asked the man.

"Captain Zaraki," Sui-Feng nodded,"It seems we have two intruders but one seems to be friendlier than the other."

"We should just kill em both,"Muttered the bald man.

"shut up cue-ball," shouted Dark Phantom.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"Shadow Beast," Phantom barked,"Keep talking if you want to be killed! Just know that Black will not be pleased with you."

Dark Phantom growled,"Shut up! You-" the Shadow Beast yelped as the grip form all the warriors tightened on her.

The other snow-haired man turned to Renji,"Renji, do you think you could pick which of the two was the girl you saved? We shouldn't ask nor take either at their word just yet."

Renji nodded,"I remember, she had a nasty looking wound on her back..."

Sui-Feng nodded,"Which one has a wound on her back?"

Phantom jumped as one of the women who was helping to hold her - even if she wasn't putting up a fight- called out,"This one does Captain! It is still bleeding as well!"

Sui-Feng nodded, and Captain Ukitake sighed,"Then we should allow Captain Unohana to treat the white one, we can secure the black one in a squad's barracks until then."

Hitsugaya nodded,"I agree. Rangiku?"

"Yes captain," the busty red-head stepped forward.

"Please accompany the white one and those holding her to Squad Four so she may be healed."

Captain Kuchiki appeared,"Renji."

Renji turned to his captain,"Uh, yes Captain."

"Accompany the white one as well."

"Yes Captain."

Captain Kuchiki turned to the other captains,"You may take the black one to Squad Six's barracks. I will have a holding cell be prepared,"Another man appeared to him he gave him orders and then both of them disappeared.

Captain Zaraki turned to the two men,"Ikkaku, Yumichika- go with the black one to-"

"Hey," Phantom looked up at the little girl and smiled, she reminded her of McBeth, her cousin," Kenny? What's taking so long?"

Zaraki looked up,"Hold on, I'll be up there soon!"

Sui-Feng sighed,"Alright," she told the men and women holding Dark Phantom,"Head out."

Dark Phantom roared in anger,"I will not submit!"

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! **

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- No Name**

Those that held Dark Phantom instantly tried to get her under control, many more Squad 2 members piled on, trying to keep her under control. But they couldn't, Phantom have a horrified gasp as Dark Phantom jumped out of the mass of people, completely in wolf form, and had one of the men in her fangs. She landed and crushed the man in her fangs- he screamed as he died. Dark Phantom dropped him to the ground like a toy and her eyes immediately fell on the easiest target. She transformed into her human form with wolf ears and tail. Then created a small Sai and grew wings.

"Yachiru," Ikkaku yelled,"Run!"

Yachiru couldn't she was frozen in place. Phantom unexpectedly broke free of those holding her- with a howl- her were-legs made a powerful jump.

Dark Phantom let out a laugh, her dagger was aimed at Yachiru. But- in a white blur- Phanom was there. She crouched and placed her arms around Yachiru, she braced herself and one second later a smaller version of her sword sank into her lower back.

The force of Dark Phantom's blow sent both her and the young girl flying. Phantom felt her and the girl she held in her arms falling, she twisted herself until she was on her side- hopefully not the one that the burning pain was coming out of.

Renji and the captains were instantly on top of the wall. Renji gasped when the smoke cleared. Phantom was no longer a werewolf like creature and back to how she was when Renji had first her. She struggled to get up, Yachiru was only a few feet behind her, sitting up and shaking. Phantom spat out blood and fell back down onto her stomach. Dark Phantom appeared- also in humanoid form- and gave her a swift kick in her ribs. Phantom rolled,"Agah," she shriecked in pain.

Dark Phantom glowered, her red eyes glowing and kicked her again. Phantom let out another grunt of pain,"Time to end this," Dark Phantom smiled as she created her Sai-sword and stepped forward.

"Stop it," Yachiru screamed standing up.

Dark Phantom snarled in her direction, her wolf ears pressing into her black hair,"You think you gotta chance pup?" Dark Phantom let out a shocked noise as Phantom launched herself painfully forward and grabbed the former's ankle, she smirked,"So... You that ready to die," Dark Phantom gave the girl another swift kick to the ribs. Phantom cried out, spat out more blood but held on.

"Roar Zabimaru," Dark Phantom sensed the extendable sword coming her way and jumped up and onto the wall opposite Renji, Rengiku and the captains.

She growled and a black portal appeared behind her,"I'll take my leave then."

She turned to leave but Captain Zaraki was in her way,"My name is Kempachi Zaraki, Captain of squad eleven- so you know the name of you killer," he ran the Shadow Beast through with his sword. Dark Phantom's eyes were wide with shock as she spat up black blood, the tar-like substance fell onto the tiles and melted through them. Kempachi pulled his sword out of her and flash stepped to his lieutenant,"You okay?"

"Yep!"

Dark Phantom chuckled as she straightened, she wiped her blood off of her chin,"NICE TRY," she called down, Kempachi turned around shocked that the Beast was still alive,"But it'll take a lot more to kill a Shadow Beast!"

With that, the Shadow Beast leapt into the portal and disappeared.

**thank you for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- healing**

Renji and Captain Ukitake were the first down at Phantom's side. Sui-Feng and the others had gone to get a perimeter and see of Dark Phantom was truly gone. Phantom struggled to sit up,"Are you trying to kill yourself,"Renji growled at her,"Stop trying to move!"

Phantom ignored him and still struggled to get,"Can't... Have... Have to..." she spat up more blood, still trying to get up but was to weak,"...My misson..."

Ukitake sighed,"Renji, we need to get her to squad four."

"Dammit," Renji's face fell as he picked her up, careful not to touch her wounds and the blade in her back,"I'll carry her then."

Phantom moaned and curled in tighter on herself and closer to Renji. Renji blushed a little and Ukitake smiled,"alright, hurry Renji her spiritual pressure is getting weaker."

Renji flash stepped away. Captain Ukitake was right, Phantom was getting weaker, Renji was surprised she was even awake. Phantom's pale hand gripped Renji's shirt was he flash stepped from wall to wall, she gave a low groan,"Hold on kid," Renji tightened his grip on her,"We're almost there."

Two seconds later Renji burst into Squad Four,"She need's help!"

Captain Unohana and her lieutenant Isane- a young woman with silver hair with two thin braids in the back- were at his side instantly. Renji was cradling Phantom's head on his chest as they appeared,"Renji," Unohana exclaimed,"What happened? She looks worse then when I last saw her!"

Renji sighed,"It'll take time to explain, but she need help now."

Unohana nodded,"Isane, please go get a few helping hands and a stretcher."

Isane disappeared, and Unohanna glanced down,"Oh dear... She's bleeding all over you and the floor..."

Renji shrugged, and Phantom struggled in his arms, coughing. Unohana sprang into action,"She's going to throw up Renji, set her on the ground!"

Renji did so, and Phantom dry heaved until a mixture of blood and clear liquid erupted from her mouth. Isane, Hanataro, and Harunobu appeared with a stretcher, Unohana breathed a sigh of relief," Harunobu, help Renji get her on the stretcher. Isane carry her with Haruobu to the operating room. I'll be there shortly."

As soon as Phantom was lying -on her uninjured side- on the stretcher, Isane and Haruobu ran for the operating room.

Renji watched them go,"She'll make it right?"

Unohana smiled,"If she's as tough as she showed during that fight. She's got a good chance."

The captain left and Hanataro smiled,"Don't worry Renji. Captain Unohana will make sure she'll be okay," he noticed all the blood on Renji's clothes," Uh... You might want to go change..."

Renji glanced down and saw his front covered in blood,"Yeah, I will thanks... Could you keep me posted?"

Hanataro smiled,"Of course!"

**888888**

Hanataro kept his word. The moment Phantom was out of surgery- which had lasted well into the early morning and then almost until that afternoon -Renji was notified. He had just completed his report on the incident when Hanataro himself came to his office,"Renji... Phantom Wolf is out of surgery!"

Monkey and Snakey sat up, none of the manifested Zanpaktos had been present at Phantom's appearance but knew from their masters,"Yay," cheered Snakey.

Renji glanced up, he hadn't slept since the night before the attack. He was exhausted,"Oh... Uh, thank you Hanataro..."

Monkey shook her head,"Damn, you're exhausted!"

A squad two messenger appeared,"Lieutenant Abarai, I have orders for you and have come to collect your incident report a well."

Renji sighed, but handed the messenger the report and took the envelope from him. He glanced at it wondering.

Snakey smiled,"So? Know what it's about?"

"Not really," Renji tore open the envelope and read it's contents,"What!?," he groaned,"Awwww man..."

"What? What is it," ask Snakey bouncing on his tail.

Renji sighed and placed the envelope and paper's on his desk,"Well, The captains are all at an emergency meeting to discuss Phantom Wolf, right Hanataro?"

"Of course, Captain Unohana went to it just an hour after she got out of surgery. They should break in a few hours to allow her and the other captains to rest."

"Right, well, apparently some of them are concerned that the," Renji paused for a moment,"I think phantom called her a Shadow Beast," he shook his head and grabbed his sword,"Eh, whatever they're concerned that thing will try to attack Phantom again. So they want me to baby sit her until she wakes up."

Hanataro shrugged and followed the lieutenant,"I guess I can see their logic. Phantom did seem to trust you more than anyone else, but then again," Hanataro placed his pointer finger at his lip, thinking,"She never really did talk to anyone besides you..."

Renji shrugged,"I don't really care. I just find it annoying because I wanted to help track the Shadow Beast down, You two," his Zanpakto manifests snapped to attention,"Come on, you might as well come with me."

**888888**

Head Captain Yamamoto stood at the head of all his captains that remained after Aizen had left. They had been speaking of the girl who had saved lieutenant Yachiru the previous night. Fortunately, Captain Unohana had saved her in surgery," Did you happen to recover the weapon that was used to stab her," Captain Kurisuki asked.

Unohana shook her head,"Unfortunately as soon as I had pulled the weapon from her back it disappeared."

"Disappeared," questioned Bayakua Kuchiki, it sounded very preposterous to him.

"Yes," Unohana nodded,"It slowly broke apart and became an ash like substance that faded right out of my hand and any container that we tried to place it in."

The weapon forgotten, they had been debating what to do with her, after about an hour, Captain Yamaura"So, it is decided then."

The captains all exchange looks, no going back now.

"Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant go to the world of the living and ask Ichigo Kurosaki and his comrades if any of them have heard of our guest. Meanwhile, the rest of us shall devote our resources to finding the Shadow Beast and guarding Phantom Wolf. Captain Hitsugaya. You shall leave in three hours. You are all dismissed."

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Chapter- Ichigo learns of Phantom**

Ichigo and Rukia were walking home from patrol, and had decided to stop at Urahara's shop. They were quietly having tea when,"Aw captain! I thought you said we were gonna go see Ichigo?"

"This place is dirty," complained Hianeko.

Ichigo and Rukia both sweat dropped as Rengiku, her manifested Zanpakto and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya walked into the room. Ichigo and Rukia both were shocked for a moment but Kitsuke recovered first,"Why hello Captain Hitsugaya! Lieutenant Rengiku, what can I do you for?"

Rengiku sat across from the two teenagers, Toshiro joining her,"We seem to have a bit of a situation at the Soul Society."

* * *

Toshiro poured himself more tea,"So, now you now our situation," he said calmly after taking a sip.

Rukia blinked,"So... A girl came into the Seritie through a portal of light?"

Rengiku chirped happily,"Yep!"

"Then, Renji saved her from falling to her death," Ichigo ran the events through his mind,"Then this evil version of herself appeared and almost killed her and Yachiru but Kempachi wounded it," Ichigo smiled at Rukia,"Damn, we missed a lot didn't we?"

"It seems so," Rukia smiled back.

"I feel bad for her," Hianeko admitted leaning back on her hands," I really do. I mean, she had to undergo hours of surgery with Captain Unohana -and as far as either I or my master or her captain know- she was still unconscious when we left for the world of the living."

"Damn," muttered Ichigo.

"So neither of you have hear of this Phantom Wolf," Tosiro sighed,"Have you?"

Ichigo leaned back thinking,"Uhh. Nope can't say I have."

"How about you Rukia," Rengiku smiled over at said girl.

"No, this if the first I have heard of it as well."

Ichigo glance over at Kitsuke,"How about you? You heard of her?"

Urahara thought,"No, I haven't either. It sounds serious. Perhaps maybe the others might know?"

"Alright then," Ichigo stood,"I'll call Uruyu, Orihime and Chad then, they should be able to help."

* * *

Renji was sitting in a chair in Phantom's room in Squad four's hospital. Phantom was hooked up to a heart monitor and Isane had taken off her bloody clothes and put her into a white kimono that all hospital patients wear. Renji thought back to when Hanataro had first escorted him to the room.

Hanataro smiled and opened the door that lead into the room,"Here we are!"

Renji blinked in surprise, he saw her bloody clothes in the corner, but his attention immediatly fell on her unmasked face- a white bandage was on a scratch on her cheek- her cheek bones were sharper than he had anticipated and she had what appeared to be the beginning of laugh lines on her face. She was still pretty pale, but she had a slight rose to her cheeks now. She also looked very young. Hanataro chuckled nervously,"W-Well, there's a chair if you would like to sit down and rest for a while. Sorry we couldn't fit another bed in here."

Renji shrugged and leaned against the wall near the chair,"Hey, don't worry about it. I can't really sleep on guard duty anyway."/

Renji sighed and leaned back against the chair. That had been at least six hours ago and the moon had climbed high into the sky, almost midnight if he was reading it right. He glanced over at his charge - he sighed -she was still asleep. It was weird, Phantom had a calm, peaceful face instead of one that was scared, angry or covered in fur.

Monkey looked over at him, Snakey was asleep next to her on the floor,"Why don't you get some sleep Renji- I'll keep an eye out."

Renji smiled,"Thanks."

**Thank you you for reading please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter- Phantom decides to wake up**

Phantom blinked, it was morning. At least it appeared to be with the sun not too high in the eastern sky for it to be late afternoon. She sighed and turned her head slightly, she smiled, Renji was sleeping in a chair.

_Great, my own Guardian Angel _she smirked. Then a moment of panic seized her, _The crystal! Oh my lupus_, her hand flew to her neck and she felt a smooth silver chain. She breathed a sigh of relief, _Oh. It's still there... I wonder why they didn't take it off._

Her ears pricked at Renji shifting in his seat, she almost giggled as he yawned and stretched. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he glanced over at her,"Oh, you're awake now," he glance over at an open space next to him,"What?! Where'd they?! Why I oughta!"

Phantom gulped and looked down at her blanket-covered legs,"Hey," she called to him before he went on a rant,"How long was I out."

"huh," the soul reaper turned his attention to her," Oh, you were unconscious for Two Days. Though, most of it was for surgery."

Phantom groaned and her head flopped back into the pillow, causing her to groan again, in pain,"Really? Two days? Ugh."

Renji shook his head,"Say what you want but Captain Unohana wasn't expecting you to wake up until at least three more days. You took quite a beating."

Phantom rolled her eyes and her ears pushed closer to her head,"Yeah, I..." she suddenly realized that her mask wasn't on her face. Her hand flew up to it,"Where's my mask..?"

Renji glanced at the pile of her bloody clothes still on the ground,"Oh yeah. I guess with all the excitement we never got anyone to wash or patch up your clothes," he walked over and picked up the mask that was on the ground. There was a big slit on it from where Isane cut it off during the surgery,"I'm afraid it's a bit unusable right now," Renji showed the mask to her.

Phantom sighed,"Oh...," she looked out the window_Good as soon as my back is healed I can use my wings to jump out this widow and complete my mission_,"Though, I don't thank it'll matter to much anyways..." she glanced over at him,"So... Where exactly am I?"

Renji chuckled,"Figures you don't now where you are. You're in the Soul Society- the Seireitei to be exact. It's where Soul Reapers live."

Phantom blinked, she had heard of this place before. At least she thought anyway... She shrugged,"oh, I think I've heard of it before."

Renji could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk that much,"Alright. I'll go tell Captain Unohana that you woke up."

"Aren't you worried I'll run?"

Renji raised one of his eyebrows,"You're to injured to sit up let alone run, plus you don't really have anywhere to go," an with that he left.

Phantom growled and positioned her pillows so she could sit up. She could feel the carefully placed stitches tighten and strain with every move she made. It hurt, but not like anything that had happened to her before... and she had been shot with bullets- plasma or no.

She finally say up and moved her tail, she sighed,"Maybe you should go," she muttered to it. But thought better of it-after all- they had seen her ears and tail. They were going to ask her questions and making her tail go bye-bye would just complicate things.

Renji was back a few minutes later, a woman with her hair braided around the front half of her body, and seemed to be very kind. Phantom relaxed,_can't really trust any of them, _her eyes snapped to Renji, _But him. He did save me and it'll be easier and safer to let others prove themselves._

Her eyes snapped back to the woman,"Hello," her voice was quiet, kind, definitely someone who she might be able to trust, MIGHT," I am Captain Unohana of squad four. How are you feeling? Are your stitches feeling alright?"

Phantom didn't let her guard down as she glared,"I feel like I got shanked in the back. And my stitches are fine,"She looked toward the window and muttered,"Thanks."

Captain Unohana smiled,"Ah, I see, lieutenant Abari," Renji looked at the captain," Please go alert Captain Ukitake that she has awoken. He shall be the one questioning her."

Phantom's glare didn't even falter. Renji nodded and shot Phantom a warning glance from behind the Squad Four captain,"Yes ma'am," and with that he left.

Unohana smiled,"Don't worry. Ukitake will not hurt you. In fact, no one here wants to hurt you." Phantom could have snorted, Unohana sighed,"I understand, you are in a new place and must be scared. But, I just came down to check your stitches before Ukitake comes. Come on lean up."

Phantom slowly leaned forward, but then realized what the captain wanted to check,"Am I wearing... Anything under this?"

Unohana chuckled,"Don't worry. My lieutenant wrapped your chest after surgery. Come on now, I will not bite."

Phantom untied the sash at her waist and let it drop past her shoulder and turned so the captain could get a good look at her bandaged back. Unohana carefully unwrapped the girls bandages on her back. Unohana was shocked at first,"Well. No infection," she murmmered,"That's good."

Phantom's tail swished and brush against the older woman,"What's the matter?"

"I'm just surprised at your wound's progress that's all," Unohana gave her a reassuring smile, then she spotted the scar that started a few inches from Phantom's collar bone to right above her chest,"How did you get that?"

Phantom glanced down at her scar and traced it with her finger, she quickly glanced away from it,"I.. It's just an old scar."

Unohana smiled warmly,"Come on, put your robe back on. Ukitake will be here any minute."

Phantom slipped the robe back up and retied the sash. She shifted in her bed,"Would it be okay of I stood?"

Unohana nodded,"Would you like me to help you?"

Phantom shook her head,"I think I got it," she flinched when she moved a bit to fast, but she carefully slid off of the table/bed. Her boot-less bare feet touched the ground, her legs shook a bit but she was able to stand.

Unohana smiled,"There you go! Good job."

A knock on the door brought both of them to look at the door,"Yes," Captain Unohana answered.

"May I come in," Captain Ukitake called through the door.

"It is all clear Captain Ukitake," Unohana said merrily, and Phantom nearly jumped as the silver haired captain form a few nights ago entered with two little boys right behind him. And behind the two little boys was Renji with another young boy, except this one had hot pink hair, was in a white outfit with a snake tail, and was chained to a woman who looked like a monkey hybrid with light pink hair. /Those two make me look normal,/ Phantom smirked in her head.

Ukitake nodded in Phantom direction,"I'm glad you are awake Phantom Wolf."

"Yeah," Phantom nodded as the two little boys peeked out from behind the Captain's clothes,"I just decided it was time."

**thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas PT.2**

**Chapter- The search in the living world **

Urahara's shop was filled to capacity with Ichigo, Toshiro, Rengiku, Hianeko, Rukia, Chad, Uruyu and Orihime. Not to mention Yoruichi in her cat form sitting next to Urahara.

Everyone had been filled in with the situation,"So, have you three heard anything like this," asked Rukia to the three other teenage humans.

Orihime shook her head and Chad muttered a negative response. Uruyu pushed his glasses back on his face,"I can't help feel like the story is familiar."

"Really," asked Ichigo surprised?

"Yes," Uruyu smirked,"I just can't remember," he turned to the captain and his Lieutenant and her Zanpakto,"You said she appeared from a portal of light, correct?"

"Yep," Regiku answered happily,"I saw it appear, it was like looking at a silver sun."

"I think I saw something described like that in a book once," the Quincey stood up,"Excuse me."

"Where are you goin," Ichigo called after him.

"The library!"

Ichigo sighed,"Well now what?"

Urahara coughed and Yoruichi chuckled,"I think it's rather simple," the black cat purred,"You go and question people. Look around, even ask spirits or souls. I think I'll come along as well. Orihime, Rukia," both girls looked up,"Why don't you go around and look on the east side of town," Chad, Ichigo, you can take the west. Captain, Lieutenant, Hianeko you can take the north and Urahara and I shall go to the south."

Urahara glanced up at his friend,"Hey now! How'd I get dragged into this?"

Yoruichi chuckled and licked her front paw,"Because you were in my line of site."

Rengiku smiled,"It sounds like a great plan," she grabbed her captain's hand and pulled him toward the door,"Come on Captain! Let's go!"

"Hey! Quit pulling!"

Rukia smiled at Orihime,"Ready!"

Orihime smiled and nodded her head in enthusiasm,"Uh-huh," the two girls stood and left.

Ichigo turned Chad,"Well me might as well go."

"Right."

* * *

It took hours, but no one had really come up with anything. Any spirits, souls or humans that had been asked simply didn't know anything about Phantom Wolf.

Rukia sighed after a little girl she had asked told her that she'd never heard of Phantom Wolf,"Oh, well, I'm sorry to bother you, now, as to you passing on..."

Ichigo and Chad had managed to kill a few hollows and all the humans they had aske thought they were crazy, until Chad had the idea to use the old 'School Project Excuse'.

Regiku, Toshiro and Hianeko were comming up empty, but they hadn't really asked anyone due to the fact that both of the girls were more focused on window shopping.

Yoruichi and Urahara hadn't found anything either, and not for lack of trying. In fact, they probably asked the most people! Then again, it seemed too many people were drawn to the two's hysterics.

* * *

Uruyu had spent his time going over the piles and piles of tomes he had found in the town library. He blew the dust off of yet another and sneezed. He shook himself and then quickly scanned the pages, nothing. He sighed,"Maybe I'm not narrowing my search down enough..."

He sat back and scanned the books again,"I have all the books on natural phenomenon in recorded history, and on were-creatures, gods, the supernatural and demons, and yet none of them mention a female creature that uses portals to travel with wolf ears and a tail..."

He reached for another leather bound dust covered book, when a glare caught off of the edge of his glasses. His head shot up and looked over, a small sparkling light was shining from in-between the book cases. He stood and quietly pushed the chair back into the table and made his way over to the hallway that stood in-between the bookshelves that towered over him. The light didn't fade but began to flutter around. Uruyu increased his speed as well as his environmental awareness in case of a trap. He turned into the small sections of bookshelves that the light was coming from. It dimmed significantly and Uruyu shot forward. The light had turned into sparkling which had settled on one book on the shelf. He put his hand on it and the sparkling substance rubbed off onto his hand,"Strange," he muttered.

Uruyu picked the book up off the shelf and walked back over to his table. The title on the front cover read,"The Light War."

Uruyu flipped through the book before he gasped and immediatley pulle out his cell phone and dialed Ichigo,"Hey, I found something, I'm at the library-call everyone and have them meet me here."

Little did Uruyu know that there was someone watching him from the shadows, purple eyes flashed as they watched him leave. There was a smile as they pulled out a small silver box, it flashed to life and then, a face appeared in the air,"Fang Paw? Report in."

"They found the wiped book we planted. I'll put a VERY strong suggestion in one of the girl's minds to try and find a complete version."

"Which they won't. But they'll find you."

"Correct."

The figure stepped out of the shadows. She had changed her looks to somewhat blend into this world. Her normal purple hair now was black with a single stripe of violet on her left front side. A denim jacket over a navy blue shirt and a white skirt with black converse. Her eyes flashed from violet to blue,"And then we can move on to Phase 2."

"Right, over and out Fang Paw."

"Over and out Dusky."

**thank you for reading, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry this is late, I went and saw Finding Dory today! Very good movie, very good, if you're interested I say go see it.**

**I also don't have most of other chapters finished, so they'll be posted tomorrow! Forgive my lateness, as I also have seen Todrick Hall's Straigjt Outta OZ visual album and Good Lord it was amazing!**

**Link if you're interested(remove dashes and spaces): h-t-t-p-s : / / youtu .be/ O1YEYOTUxcg**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own The OC and any plot protaining to her**

**Chapter- Questions and Little Ones.**

Ukitake smiled,"I see. I am glad you did decide to join us."

The pink-haired boy walked up to her,"Hi! I'm Snakey! Are you a Zanpakto too?"

Phantom blinked, her ears plastered themselves to her head,"Zanpakto?" she repeated,"N-no. I'm not that. I'm just a normal person."

Snakey nodded,"Oh, okay," he walked back over to Monkey.

Ukitake smiled,"Renji? Would you and your Zanpakto mind guarding the door?"

Renji shook his head,"Of course not Captain Ukitake," Renji roughly grabbed his sword by their ears,"Come on you two!"

Unohana bowed her head,"I shall take my leave then."

The little boys peeked out from behind Ukitake again. Phantom's ears pricked up, and they both shied away again. Ukitake noticed that both parties were curios about the other and stepped away from his sword's manifestation,"Now Now you two don't be so shy. Phantom Wolf this is my Zanpakto, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Sōgyo no Kotowari, this is Phantom Wolf."

Phantom wagged her tail with a smile,"Hi there."

Ukitake pulled up a chair,"So Phantom perhaps has you could awnser a few questions of mine?"

Phantom snapped to attention,"Sure,"she dragged the word, clearly not really wanting to.

Ukitake smiled," I know, but I promise that if you just talk to me, I will do everything I can to make sure that no harm comes to you here- as well as the others."

Phantom sighed,"Right."

The two little boys ran up and jumped on her bed. Phantom chuckled and gave them a small hug, Ukitake's smile didn't falter as he sat in the chair,"Be careful Sōgyo no Kotowari, Phantom is still sore from her fight."

The two young boys released her with an,"Okay," and ran behind their Master.

"so, what's your first question?"

"Your name is Phantom Wolf, correct?"

Phantom shrugged,"Well, it's a code name, my real name is classified."

"classified," Ukitake questioned his eyebrows raised.

Phantom nodded in affirmation to the captain,"Yes."

Ukitake made not of it and just went on,"Where are you from?"

"A...um, can I get it a few choices?"

"The Soul Society, the world of the living or, Hueco Mundo."

"Alright, how about none of the above?"

Ukitake's eyes narrowed slightly,"Please Miss. Phantom, I ask that you take things seriously."

Phantom yawned,"I am, or at least trying to. A lot of things about me are classified."

This didn't phase the captain,"How many of you are here?"

Phantom didn't miss a beat,"Just. Me."

"How did you get here?"

"Classified."

"Where are you from," the captain tried the question again.

"Classified."

"Who are you working for?"

"Classified."

Where did you receive training?"

"Classified."

Ukitake sighed and put his head in one of his hands, thinking for a few minutes, his eyes rose back up at the young woman,"So, you mentioned your mission quite a lot last night a I do recall, may I know what it is?"

Phantom fingered the chain around her neck,"That is also classified, I'm sorry."

Ukitake stood with a deep sigh,"I understand, you will just need time to come to trust and open up to us. I shall be back tomorrow and ask more questions."

The captain stood to leave, and the young boys- sorry Sōgyo no Kotowari- looked back at Phantom. She waved good-bye.

**thank you for reading, other story chapters will be up tomorrow! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.****Disclaimer: Fang Paw: we only own me! Please don't sue- It's christmas!**

**Chapter- Research and Development**

Ukitake kept his word, he had been back the following day, and the next But, unfortunately for Phantom, on the fourth day, Ukitake had succumbed to his sickness. Renji opened the door with dread haunting his face.

"Come on Phantom. You aren't being questioned today."

"Really," Phantom said as she stood, already feeling much better and able to walk- only hobbling and leaning on others slightly,"Then, what are we doing?"

"I'm here to escort you to Squad 12, the Research and Development building. Captain Kurotsuchi will run a few test as well as ask you questions."

They were walking down the path when Phantom voiced her concern,"And you're just gonna hand me over- I could smell the crazy on him!"

Renji sucked in a big breath,"He has sworn to let you leave as you entered and not to physically or physiologically harm you."

Phantom's ears fell back an her tail bristled,"Like that'll stop him."

"Many captains have told him not to or they'd kill him."

Phantom looked at Renji shocked,"WHY?"

Renji shrugged,"I dunno. I think they just want the excuse." Renji dropped her off with these words of encouragement,"I'll be back in an hour. I promise." The moment the doors shut behind Phantom - she felt fear swirl in her gut. She was lead down to a small test chamber where that captain was waiting for her. He spoke harshly and quickly and Phantom easily retorted to all his questions- espeacalliy the personal ones to which she wasn't going to answer on his life.

That's when the test begun, and her fear broke as they finished hooking her up to the machines. They had placed IVs in her arms and small pads all over her skin and pulse points. She flew back in her mind.

_Everyone gasped, that fueled her on. Her fear started to fade away; it was slowly being replaced... with her anger. Fang Paw hope that this idea would work, She had never got to release her betrayed feelings from earlier. So she could vent now- better late than never! "You want my energy?" She continued in her rage, "Well, you can have it." __After that the memory of her letting loose her energy to save her friends filled her mind, the pain it had caused her, then having the house collapse on top of her._

More fear filled her as her mind continued in its downward spiral. Images and voices flashed though her mind. Phantom's breathing intensified as she looked around and saw that the tech here had been very similar to Black's ... She cried out as the pain of past wounds seemed to burn back into place. She could barely register Kurotsuchi screaming at the top of his lungs and her spiritual pressure fluctuating.

_ Aristocat's mind almost short-circuited when she remembered Maya's story,"No," she cried starting towards her friend,"No! Fang Paw! Please- There has to be another way!" _

_ Fang Paw shook her head through the pain,"This is the only way," she pulled both her hands do she could make the energy distribution equal. The others gasped and froze as a purple aura outlined Fang Paw, who tensed as she readied herself, she grabbed onto both the hilt of her swords. The aura flared and became a pillar of purple energy as it soared from the young girl, as it did a scream ripped from her._

_ The Screen that was their timer suddenly shattered and a piece of it buried itself into her chest. Fang Paw laid on the ground, dying the only thing that saved her had been LA and her friend's quick thinking._

Here in reality, as her pressure reached it's peek, everything glass in the room shattered with her scream of fear, and her purple energy shot towards the sky. In a blinding light, Phantom broke free, her wolf form flickering on and it's eyes glowing bright as it howled as it jumped up. Then, she ran away. Phantom loped towards the front door and smashed through it, she was a streak of white as she ran all the way to Squad 4.

Renji had been on his way to pick up Phantom, when of course, Phantom came sprinting out. She hit the wall across from the entrance with a yelp but kept going. Renji blinked in shock before he turned on his heel and ran back to Squad 4. When he entered Phantom's room, no one seemed to be there. The rest of the Seritie was in a panic trying to see what had happen and get the Research team out I the rubble that had rain down on them after the explosion.

Renji was about to go search else-wear, when he heard sniffling. He moved and checked under the bed to find Phantom hiding there in wolf form. She sniffled and whined at him. Renji offered her a friendly smile,"Shh. It's okay. It okay. Come on out."

Phantom was out faster than a speeding bullet,"I'm sorry,"She whined, her furry white head pressing up against his shoulder,"I-I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!"

Captain Unohana enter shortly after- No one blamed Phantom. The camera caught her falling into blood-lust (As Phantom Identified it as) right after being forced to enter a glass cylinder to test her spiritual pressure.

"It's a defense mechanism," She quietly told Unohana,"It takes years and years of precise training and focus for one of my kind to fully have control over it. Most of the time we have partners who will talk us out of it. But not this time."

Unohana his her horror well,"Will you be alright?"

Phantom was still shaking,"Somethings that I'd rather forget were brought back to me, but, they won't stop me," she looked at her hands,"They'll never do."

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to vote and review!**


End file.
